


I'll Always Come Back for You

by Vanadis (VanadisV)



Series: Forty Eight Thousand Years [16]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascension, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Stargate, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanadisV/pseuds/Vanadis
Summary: .As John and Rodney's love story comes full circle and draws to an end, it becomes clear that beginnings are even sweeter than eternity.Beginnings are fragile and precious things.Only in hindsight do they become so indelible, so pivotal to the course of one's life..





	1. Rodney has to save John one last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rodney fears the worst, but the end and the beginning have actually been captured in a circle of fate that began many years ago. ___

.  
. 

Rodney folds his wrinkled hands over each other in his lap, watching John's sallow face as sleeps in the hospital bed. All of this is happening too soon and he can't accept it. The pronouncement had been sudden, so final.

 

Sure, John had been feeling run down, but Rodney had never expected something like this. It was such a shock, just after their 25th wedding anniversary, John was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, deadly by the time of discovery. At the age of 64, John was given 2-4 months to live and Rodney's world fell apart.

 

For a while they tried to go on with life as usual. Rodney had gotten it into his head that he could find a brilliant solution to save the day, and John had joked, "Only you would try to come up with a plan to cheat death, Mere." 

 

Rodney should be proud of the life they built together. He tries to see it that way. The memories of the past flit past like a series of stories. The brightest are always the adventures that brought he and John together. Those, and their life together with their son Wyatt. The darkest memory is the day he learned John was dying. 

 

Rodney looks at John's face and tries to focus on the good times. The adventures exploring with the wormhole ships... The development of the Jeanie’s International Interstellar Project... It has been a wonderful life together, raising their son, enjoying the chaotic perfection of being a part of the extended family at Solaris... all the achievements and advancements of Atlantis and the SMA... the growth of the Athosian Academy and the pride they share in Wyatt's achievements. 

 

After the kids left home, those had been some interesting years. It was kind of Dave to offer a trust fund challenge for the kids of Solaris and Athos to attend Stanford. A challenge most of them were able to rise to. 

 

Dave had told he and John, "Well, you guys gave me a family, I just want to make sure their all taken care of when we're gone." After college, many of them had chosen to work on Jeanie's vision for the IIF sites around the world. 

 

The IOA is saying by 2040 they will bring the public to full knowledge of the Stargate Program. Only 7 years away now... Rodney and the other original team members from Atlantis won't be leading the charge for the next wave of exploration, but he has faith that legacy will carry on.

 

Now Rodney's mission is to try to find a way to save John. Carson and Jennifer have been trying to help him adapt the genetics from Carson's Wraith enzyme. Somehow it has allowed Carson to continue living without seeming to age a day. But Carson has been working on a way to make the enzyme workable for non-cloned humans a long time and it still isn't viable. 

 

Rodney has perfected his nanovirus to the point that even John should have considered it safe. But John has refused the experimental treatment, still feeling it is too much of a security risk. As John's condition worsens, Rodney has found himself with nothing to do but clutch his husband's hand in a hospital room, not wanting to waste any moment he had left with him.

 

And there is not much time left now. Rodney tries to keep his moments of despair and grief to himself; he tries to be strong for John and Wyatt. Jeanie is the only one he lets see him when he is so stricken and afraid. She has been his rock, holding him while he mourns the loss. Inwardly he still can't forgive himself, for failing to find a way to save John this one last time. 

 

Lifting his hand, Rodney gently touches the side of John's face. John opens his eyes and gives Rodney a knowing expression, "Mere. Promise me you won't spend the next 25 years trying to bring me back."

 

"Please," Rodney tries to be humorous, "I don't have 25 years left. I'd say, 5, 10 tops. Men in my family don't generally live much past 70, so..." 

 

Remembering something suddenly, Rodney asks, "You know what? You totally lied about my hair. You said I was going to lose it by the time I was this age... That was total bullshit, wasn't it?"

 

John laughs with a wheeze, "Guess you caught me there... Foiled my elaborate decades long prank." 

 

"But seriously Mere," John squeezes Rodney's hand, "take care of Wyatt, get to know our grandchild. Please be happy. All I've ever wanted was to make you happy."

 

Rodney's face clenches into an expression of pinched sorrow, "I'm sorry if I'm being a bit unreasonable, it's just, you said you would never leave me –and I don't want you to." 

 

He shuts his eyes and the moisture that has been collecting there accidentally spills to his cheeks. He opens his eyes to dry them and sees tears on John's face as well. Oh God. He reaches down and wraps his arms around his husband.

 

"I'm sorry, Mere.” John's voice is quaking, “I'm just so sorry... I would do anything in this world not to let you down. I'm sorry I can't risk unleashing the nanovirus."

 

Softly crying into John's chest, Rodney feels guilty, "No, no... You never let me down... Never. All you did is make everything wonderful. And I'm so selfish, I'm sorry. I just love you so much. I can't..." 

 

Sobbing into John's chest now, Rodney can't hold back the grief anymore. And John holds him like he always has when Rodney has been afraid. John is just so wonderful... How can he possibly live without him? Oh God, he is losing it. He didn't want to do this to John. Not now. Rodney should be the one comforting John.

 

But he can't stop, all the tears he has tried to hold back or hide, they are gushing out of him now in an uncontrolled torrent. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Rodney chokes.

 

"Shhh... It's okay, Mere. I love you. I will always be with you... It's okay." John strokes his back reassuring him.

 

He feels so safe in John's arms right now, like nothing bad could happen. Nothing could tear them apart. Rodney lets himself give into to deceptive feeling and the tears abate. He eventually lifts his head, wiping the wetness from his face, and sniffling, "Em. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you through that. You've always been so strong for me; I want to be that for you."

 

"Mere..."John's voice is tender, "You always have been. You made my life worth living. Everything that is good, is because of you." John kisses his hand. "My love, my everything... everything has been perfect."

 

At that, tears begin to leak from Rodney's eyes again.

 

John kneads Rodney's hand, then twining their fingers together to calm him down. "I remember everything like it was yesterday. From the first moment I saw you to now." 

 

Rodney inhales shakily and for moment he sees John as he once was all those years ago in Antarctica, not as the deathly face before him. The corner of his mouth slants up on one side remembering himself brashly barking orders at John, while John just looked up at him lazily. Lazy and sultry, and as Rodney later learned from the consciousness sharing stones, mentally undressing him with his eyes. 

 

John is speaking again, "I think the love we've shared together and with our family is so much more that most people ever know. You are you going to live for me Rodney, to see our daughter-in-law give birth to a grandchild. A new member of our family. There will so much more happiness to come... and I promise I will haunt you. Whatever exists beyond this, I will wait for you, so that we can go there together."

 

Drying his tears, Rodney nods and tries to joke, "You're always so sure of yourself, Colonel." 

 

He tries to tell himself he believes it, but he can't really buy into it. After death, there is nothing. And John will be gone.

 

The door to the room opens and Rodney hopes his face isn't too red and puffy from crying. Wyatt and Ara's faces greet them and they move quickly to give them both hugs.

 

"Pops, have you been here all night again?" Wyatt looks concerned.

 

Technically, not all night. Rodney had a bathroom break and went to go them food... so he lies. Not trusting his voice, he shakes his head,

 

Wyatt squeezes Rodney and looks at him with love and concern. Then moves over the embrace John. "How you feeling today, Dad?"

 

Ara gives Rodney a sympathetic hug, but John's voice stays chipper. "Great now that you're here. Tell me more about my grandchild."

 

The two of them exchange a secret smile and Wyatt begins, "Well, we just found out-"

 

"It's going to be a boy!" Ara finishes.

 

"Ara and I have been talking... and the thing is, Dad, we were thinking of naming him after you." Wyatt says hopefully.

 

Waving his arm weakly, John says, "Oh no. Don't name him John. Such a boring name. You can do better than that."

 

Wyatt and Ara look a bit confused, then Ara turns to Rodney, "Well, we could name him after you, pops"

 

"Good God no!" Rodney looks up in alarm, "Don't saddle your poor child with my names- first or middle. They are both terrible, terrible names for a boy."

 

"One thing, I can tell you, this kid is going to have a great head of hair." John smiles.

 

Everyone laughs and keeps the tone of the rest visit lighthearted.

 

After an hour or so Ara offers to spend the evening with John so Wyatt, and especially Rodney can get a good night's sleep.

 

John accepts the offer before Rodney can say no. Rodney goes along but secretly fears that this will be the night before John passes. He fears not being there and having John truly leave without him. The doctors say it could be any day now and Rodney vows to himself that this is last night he will spend away from John's side.

 

Wyatt ushers his weary father to Teyla's house where she has prepared a hearty meal. In a daze Rodney sits down to the table and goes through the motions of trying eat. 

 

"Rodney" Teyla gets his attention, "There is something I wish to speak with you about." 

 

He looks up at her and smiles weakly. 

 

"I know that it might be..." Teyal pauses, "I know you have not had the best luck with the Ascension machine, seeing as it results in death... but I was thinking, if a person is already dying would it not be less of a risk for them to try to Ascend? Could this not be the correct time the Ancestors were speaking of?"

 

His mind is fuzzy from lack of sleep and Rodney frowns thinking of his past unpleasant experience. "What are you trying to say? That we should kill John that way instead of letting him die..." Rodney's voice trails off, appalled that he has come to accept John's death as an inevitability.

 

"What she's saying Pops," Wyatt jumps in eagerly, "is that there is a chance he could Ascend instead of just dying. Then he won't really be dead right?"

 

"I doubt it would work." Rodney mumbles, "It might help put his disease into remission for a couple weeks, or it may kill him outright since he is so weak, either way it will kill him."

 

"But is there a chance he could Ascend?" Wyatt asks.

 

"A remote chance, I suppose." Rodney answers numbly.

 

"And what kind I chance does he have now?" Wyatt points out.

 

Rodney can't bring himself to answer the question.

 

Teyla adds a consideration "'It works correctly when used at the right time.' Wasn't that what the Ancestor said? What if this is the correct time, when the body is old and ready to transition?" 

 

"I don't know." Rodney shrugs, but in his mind he is already making calculations, considering this as John's one last chance to cheat death... They're right, what do they have to lose? 

 

"Let's ask John." He tells them.

 

The rest of the meal is somber, but he can tell Teyla and Wyatt are pleased to have their idea considered. As Rodney leaves to climb the stairs to the Maison, he notices Wyatt walking with him.

 

Gesturing to the main mansion, Rodney tells him, "Your house is the other way, kiddo."

 

"I just don't think you should be alone tonight" Wyatt looks at his father with sympathy.

 

"That's sweet but I-"

 

"Pop, I need you right now, okay?"

 

"Okay." Rodney throws his arm around his boy, hugging him protectively and feeling guilty for what he was just considering.

 

Once inside, Wyatt insists on making them tea and sitting in den together. Rodney sips his tea and looks over at Wyatt, "You're right. This is going to work."

 

"It is?" Wyatt seems pleasantly surprised.

 

"It has to." Rodney says with determination, "It has to..." 

 

He stares off into space for a moment then takes in the sight of his fully grown son. "I'm so proud of you, Wyatt... and we love you so much." His voice chokes up and he can't continue.

 

"I love you too, Papa." Wyatt reaches out to rub Rodney's shoulder. Hearing the old endearment cause tears to spring to Rodney's eyes once more, he reaches for his son and holds him close.

 

"I'm sorry... all of this... it shouldn't be this way" His shoulders shake with grief and Wyatt comforts him.

 

"It's okay, Pop, it's not your fault. Just let it go."

 

Rodney sags into Wyatt's embrace and lets himself grieve.

 

Wyatt keeps soothing him, "I know... I know... Remember all those times you helped me when I was scared, especially when I first came home...

 

Well, now's my chance to pay you back. You were always there for me. You and Dad..." Wyatt begins to cry softy as well.

 

The two of them just hold each other, taking in the reality that there are losing John. After some time, the tears stop and they pull apart, drinking the forgotten tea.

 

Staring in haze, Rodney murmurs, "I don't think it should be this way. Losing someone suddenly, being so unprepared, losing them forever..." 

 

He looks up at Wyatt expectantly. "What if it could be different? What if we could choose the time, say our goodbyes and, and, I don't know... If the Ascension machine worked... Be reunited with our loved ones? Would you ever consider that?"

 

"What?" Wyatt asks.

 

"When you're my age... picking a time when you were ready to go, before you got sick... You know, so you would be less likely to die suddenly without Ascending."

 

"Yeah." Wyatt frowns and gives it consideration, "I guess that makes sense. If Dad Ascends, then I would want to follow. I'd want Ara to come with me..."

 

"If Ara got sick, would you want to go with her?" Rodney asks.

 

"Yeah, I woul- Oh. Pop, no... You're not thinking about..." Wyatt looks at Rodney with fear in his eyes, "I'd lose both of you! No. No. You can't."

 

"It's stupid, you're right. I won't." Rodney takes Wyatt's hand he reassures him, "I won't leave you... We'll just wait for the right time before I get too sick and, and we'll never have to lose each other."

 

"But you don't even know if this thing will work." Wyatt looks suspicious.

 

"I made it work once before, if I can do it, your Dad can do it. It has to work."

 

Nodding hopefully, Wyatt tells him, "Then we'll all do it... One day, when the time is right. And then we'll stay together..." 

 

Then Wyatt blinks in thought, "If Ara got sick... I don't know... I'd probably go with her."

 

"You know," Rodney adds, "you can come back you, once you've Ascended. You can take human form and spend time living among people. It doesn't mean you just turn into vapor." 

 

"Yeah, if it works." Wyatt says tensely.

 

Standing up suddenly, Rodney states, "We have to go down there –to the temple. We have to check to the machine."

 

"Now?" Wyatt blinks "What about sleep?"

 

"He's only got a matter of days," Rodney says with determination. "We can't waste any time if we're going to save him." 

 

Reluctantly, Wyatt rouses himself and the two of them take palm lights with them to help make their way along the unlit parts of the path to Athos. 

 

When they get to the temple, Rodney instructs Wyatt carefully on what not to touch, especially not to stand on the large platform in front where the energy transformation takes place. The machine has been powered off, and Rodney turns it on checking for any abnormalities. It seems to be humming along and functioning properly. 

 

"See,” He tells Wyatt, “the first time I encountered this, it was set to an automatic function. The minute I stepped up onto the thing, it zapped me. Now I've got it set to manual, someone will have to hit this button before it will do anything."

 

Well versed in Ancient technology, Wyatt looks at Rodney's tablet and the power readings, nodding.

 

"We've got to get him down here tomorrow." Rodney decides.

 

Wyatt peers at him through the incandescent glow of the temple light, "I know you want to go with him."

 

"But I won't." Rodney answers.

 

"Can you promise me that you'll come back? That I won't lose you both?"

 

Gripping the sides of the machine, Rodney sighs. He wants to promise Wyatt, but the truth he is, he has no way of being sure. He slowly shakes his head with eyes to the ground.

 

"But you still want to try?" Wyatt says the question more like a statement of fact.

 

"But I won't." Rodney repeats. "I hate the idea of separated from him in any way, I'll never be able to accept it... But I can't accept the idea of risking... possibly being separated from you either. That would be unbearable."

 

When Rodney looks up, Wyatt is emotional, "It seems wrong to me too... that you two should ever be apart. You've always loved each other so much... If this is what you want," Wyatt suddenly squares his shoulders, "I'll accept it."

 

"No, it-" Rodney shakes his head. "I'm not going to risk it." 

 

"We couldn't tell anyone else." Wyatt walks close to him as if they might be overheard, "No one else would accept it... But I can understand." His voice cracks "I’ll understand if you need to go now." Wyatt places a loving hand on Rodney's aged face, just like he used to when he was a kid.

 

"My son." Rodney melts and takes him in his arms, "How could I possibly leave you? You're my dearest, you're everything to me."

 

"But if you come back, if you both come back... I won't have lost you." Wyatt's voice is hoarse, "You'll come back and we'll all be together."

 

Rodney lets himself dream, "And then you and Ara and our grandchildren will join us. Everyone will come and it will be like Solaris never changed."

 

"That would be nice." Wyatt sighs with his head on Rodney's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, it would be." Rodney says wistfully.

 

It is late when they get back to the Maison. Rodney pulls a blanket and a pillow from the bed and lays down on one of the couches. It just doesn't seem right to sleep in the bed anymore, not since John left. 

 

Wyatt watches him get settled on the couch, his dark ringed eyes are sad as if he knows his father's mind, "You don't sleep in the bed anymore, do you?"

 

"I'm setting my alarm for 6am." Rodney tries to smile bravely.

 

"That's 4 hours from now!" Wyatt protests.

 

"You don't have to get up that early. I just want to talk to Dave and the others before we go to the hospital."

 

"You going to tell them about our plan?" Wyatt asks.

 

"Yeah... In fact, I want you to sleep in. I'll wake you up so we can leave together." Rodney tells him.

 

Shaking his head, Wyatt walks up to second floor. In moment he is back with a blanket and a pillow of his own. He lays down on an adjacent couch with his head not far from Rodney's feet. 

 

Affectionately touching one of Rodney's ankles, he tells him, "I don't want to waste any of the time we have left."

 

Rodney turns his head into the pillow so that Wyatt won't see him crying.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Teyla and Wyatt have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
>  _Rodney risks everything for the chance to keep them from being parted. ___  
> 

.  
. 

When the alarm goes off, Rodney jolts awake in panic. He runs to make a quick cup of coffee and realizes a fresh pot had already been made. He blinks and sees Wyatt coming out of the bathroom. 

 

"Morning Pop. Made you some coffee to get started."

 

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best son I ever had?" Rodney smiles in appreciation as he pours a mug.

 

Wyatt pours a mug of his own, "All the time."

 

Rodney gulps down a couple mouthfuls and then races to get ready. After he has showered and dressed, he and Wyatt wolf down some toast before they head down the Dave's house, or 'Sheppard Lodge', as he likes to call it. Wyatt helps him sell the idea to Dave. And then the three of them tell the others. Teyla and Kanan go with Carson and Jennifer to the temple, to get things ready. Vala and Daniel walk to Athos with them to help anyway they can.

 

Now the only person to convince is John. Wyatt, Dave, and Ronon head with Rodney to the hospital while everyone else waits anxiously back at Solaris until they get the go ahead. 

 

When there get there, Rodney practically runs down the halls to John's room. He tells himself that Ara would have called if anything went wrong, but he is so afraid that he will already be gone. Then he sees John lying there weakly holding Ara's hold.

 

"Em!" Rodney hugs him tight, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long... I just had to come up with a brilliant plan to save you."

 

Wyatt clears his throat from behind him, "Okay, okay. Wyatt and Teyla came up with the plan."

 

"Dad." Wyatt edges in to give his father a hug, then he steps aside, giving Dave and Ronon the chance to steal an embrace. 

 

After everyone has their fill, John squints up at them, "So, what's this plan?"

 

"I know it's not going to sound good at first," Rodney begins anxiously," –but the more I thought about it the more it makes sense. See, the Ascension machine-"

 

John groans and rolls his eyes.

 

"I know," Rodney speaks quickly "I know it will kill you-" 

 

"But you're gonna die anyway" Ronon says bluntly, "You might actually live a little longer with thing, and hopefully Ascend."

 

"Em, this is what I want." Rodney pleads. "Unlike the nanites, there's no risk to the planet. This is only hope I have of saving you. Please, please do this for me." 

 

Looking at roomful of friends and family, John answers nonchalantly, "Okay."

 

"Okay." Rodney sighs with relief. "Okay, here's the thing. We're taking you home today. Everyone is ready if you are."

 

John takes a deep breath and wheezes a little bit. He has aged so much in last couple months, so frail, his skin so drawn. Finally he nods, "Alright, Mere."

 

Turning to Dave, Rodney tells him, "Okay. Call Jeanie and tell them that we're coming. Have them meet us at the temple." 

 

Dave steps out in the hall and Ronon leaves to get a wheelchair. It takes some doing to finagle John out of the bed and into wheelchair. The nurses have to unhook the IVs, oxygen tubes, and all the other equipment. 

 

Eventually they are all crowded into Dave's big SUV. Rodney and Wyatt sit on either side of John, with their arms protectively around his shrunken frame. Dave drives slowly and carefully, as if anticipating that the trip is likely to be hard on his brother. 

 

When they arrive at Athos, Ronon gets the wheelchair out of the back. He reassures John as he helps maneuver him into the chair, "Don't worry, even if this doesn't work out, it's not going to kill you right away. Probably."

 

"Great." John snorts at Ronon, "Thanks for that."

 

Rodney smiles and lets Ronon wheel him to the temple. Once inside, everyone else is already there, showering John with affection and well wishes. He and Wyatt stand back and exchange a look. 

 

Then he feels touch on his shoulder; it is Wyatt, his eyes looking wide and emotional. He pulls on Rodney's shoulder and hugs him fiercely, "I love you." 

 

"I love you, too." Rodney squeezes back.

 

"It's going to be okay." Wyatt keeps holding on, like he is saying goodbye, "Whatever happens. I just want you to know how much I love you."

 

"Oh. Wyatt... This isn't goodbye, this is- he's going to be okay."

 

"I know." Wyatt pulls back looks at his father softly, "I know, Pops. It's all going to be okay."

 

As he peers intently into Wyatt's expansive blue green pools, Rodney knows Wyatt is trying to give him permission to go with John, trying to project strength and calm. But Rodney knows his son, and he knows he needs reassurance too.

 

"It will be." Rodney nods decisively. "I know it somehow, I just do. We are all going to be together."

 

Wyatt smiles at him and lifts his head in the direction of the machine. Rodney turns and sees Ronon lifting John onto the platform and he pushes past Dave and Jeanie to stand next to his husband. 

 

Ronon is clasping John's thin frame into one of his fierce bear hugs, telling him with great emotion in his voice, "It's been a pleasure." 

 

In a choked voice, John replies, "Same here." his thin arm pats Ronon's back.

 

Rodney exhales deeply, knowing the meaning of their exchange After Rodney and John shared consciousness with the stones, John's memories became like his own. It's how Ronon and John said goodbye to each so many years ago when they thought they were going to perish in the ruins of Michael's lab. Rodney blinks back the tears, feeling the bond of their friendship as if he has experienced it himself.

 

As Ronon backs away, Rodney clears his throat, "Wait, wait, I need to..." 

 

He kneels down next to John on the platform, making it look like he is only hugging him goodbye. But one of his hands is positioned on top of the machine, ready to press the button. 

 

His eyes flicker up and catch Wyatt's gaze. Wyatt gives a nod of approval and Rodney presses down on the button. 

 

A flash of green snakes around them, he hears Jeanie shrieking, "Rodney what are doing?!? NO!" 

 

Rodney holds onto John, as he feels himself becoming lightheaded. Faces float around them. The words are starting to bleed together. Still, he holds onto John as tight as he can until his arms start to feel like jelly and his head lolls back into the side of the machine.

 

Feeling a hand smooth across his brow, Rodney smiles. He knows the feel of that hand. John. He blinks his eyes, trying to bring things into focus. Where is he? A big room, very big... Oh. It's Wyatt's house. The one John named McKay Manor. John. Rodney reaches his hands up to touch John's face leaning next to him on the bed. His face, it looks... better, less ashen somehow.

 

"John."

 

"I'm here, Mere. There are a lot of people out there are worried about you."

 

"I'm coming with you." Rodney says stubbornly.

 

"I've never had much luck trying to argue with you." John shakes his head, clearing his throat he speaks in a loud voice, "He's awake!"

 

The doors to the bedroom open and suddenly everyone is rushing. Jeanie is at the forefront, "Meredith McKay! What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

 

She hits his arm, "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Before Rodney can answer she turns to Carson, "You can undo this right? You did it once before."

 

"Yes. I-I think I could replicate the procedure." Carson answers.

 

"Carson, I'm not undoing this." Rodney informs him.

 

"Meredith" Jeanie's voice chokes with emotion, "Why would, would... Dave, Wyatt, help me out here."

 

Dave steps forward and takes Rodney's hand, "Brother, I know this has been very hard for you... I can understand why you would have this impulse, but this is rash. But we need you to live, we're not ready for you go just yet."

 

"That's the thing" Rodney explains, "No one ever is ready to go. No one ever wants to be parted. But with this machine we could change that. We can choose the time we want to go. As long as we don't wait too long, we could all be together. It's just a different way of doing things."

 

"Well, I'm not ready to say goodbye!" Jeanie exclaims, "I'm sure Wyatt isn't ready either." 

 

When Jeanie catches his nephew's eye, her face clouds with confusion. "Wyatt? You knew about his?"

 

"Wyatt." Ara sounds shocked.

 

Teyla speaks up, "I for one, believe that Rodney is right. This is how the Ancestors intended the machine to be used. They want us to evolve, to follow them."

 

Jennifer disagrees, "As a doctor, I can't condone use in this way. Is this some kind of suicide machine?"

 

"No," Teyla responds calmly, "The purpose is not to die, but to Ascend."

 

"I guess we'll see." Jennifer says grudgingly.

 

Ronon walks up to Rodney and pats him on the shoulder. He doesn't have to say anything, but Rodney can sense that Ronon understands.

 

Jeanie sinks to her knees and begins to cry. Rodney's heart breaks for her and he pulls her up to the bed and into his arms, "I love you sis, I'm not leaving you. You're going to be stuck with me forever this way. I promise. I promise."

 

Poor Jeanie just sobs, "I wasn't ready for this, I thought we were losing John, but Mere...Mere... what am I supposed to tell Madison when she gets back?"

 

"I'm sorry, Jeanie, I'm so sorry." He pets he back, "I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to shock you or scare you like this." 

 

After she calms down, she pushes herself up off the bed, "I just need some time...time alone with this. Okay, Mere?"

 

He nods as Jeanie and Kaleb make their way out of the room. Ronon gives Rodney and John each a firm shoulder slap and leaves with Jennifer. 

 

Vala squeezes Rodney's hand and Daniel tries to cover up his discomfort my making one of his sarcastic quips, "So... maybe not the brightest move for some who claims to be a genius."

 

"He's bloody idiot!" Carson fusses, "Always has been."

 

"Thanks guys, love you too." Rodney squeezes Vala's hand back and let's go.

 

Teyla leans over and touches her forehead down to both John and Rodney, then she leaves with most everyone else to give the two of them some peace.

 

Wyatt pulls up a chair and tells Ara she should get some rest. She kisses him on forehead, "Just let me know if you need anything, I'll be right upstairs."

 

Dave stays as well, pulling up a chair next to John, "Well count me in. How do we make this Ascension thing work?"

 

"Ah, well..." John pulls himself up into a sitting position, "I seem to remember a lot of candles, pillows, quiet meditation, that kind of thing. Spending time in reflection. The body accelerates the brain activity and at some point you ascend or die."

 

"John." Dave frowns, "You're looking better, I mean a lot better. Is there some way we can stop this process halfway? Cure the cancer and be done with it?"

 

"No" Rodney tells him, "It doesn't work like that. Kind of a one-way train."

 

"You do look better Dad." Wyatt smiles.

 

"It's a miracle." John says sarcastically, "I've got weeks now instead of days"

 

"You both have weeks." Wyatt reminds him.

 

"Mere..." John turns to Rodney, "is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

 

"No." Rodney is firm. "We are taking this trip together. We are going to Ascend and then convince everyone it is safe to follow."

 

"Well, I'm not ready to go just yet." Dave jokes.

 

"So that's how it's going to go down is it?" John smiles humorously at Rodney.

 

"Pretty much." Rodney says dead pan.

 

"I've come to trust Rodney on these things." John shrugs to Dave and Wyatt.

 

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt asks.

 

"We set up a meditation area, and live life as normally as possible for the next 2 weeks or so, after that we should be under direct medical supervision." Rodney tells them, "In my case a seizure preceded death by about 30 minutes."

 

"We have it all ready to set up here." Wyatt interjects quickly, "Both of you can take this bedroom, there's plenty of room for medical equipment. And this way we can get you anything you need-"

 

"We're not invalids, you know" Rodney jokes.

 

"Just let me care of you." Wyatt sighs. "Please." 

 

"We do it Wyatt's way." John answers.

 

"Okay" Wyatt grins happily as he stands up, telling them on the way out the door "I'm going to make a few trips to the Maison and get the rest of your things, Pop. I'll let you know when lunch is ready." 

 

Dave stands up as well, "I'll help. You two get some rest."

 

As soon as they are alone again, John and Rodney wrap themselves up in each other as close as they can. Rodney has missed this so much; it was all worth it for just a few more weeks of this.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. And death shall have no dominion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
>  _John once imagined writing his will across the sky and stars to bring them together... a romantic notion that shines eternal, shining like a thousand suns across this galaxy and beyond._

.  
.

The next couple weeks Rodney and John spend as much quality time with their loved ones as possible, while making time for quiet meditation; and of course, the best part, cuddling together at night.

 

John's health rebounds, in the face he looks years younger. Both of them develop the disconcerting range of advanced powers that precede the Ascension process. 

 

Carson has set up every conceivable kind medical equipment in the bedroom to monitor them. Rodney knows that days are growing short now and a seed of doubt is growing in him. Why can't they just stay here, alive and well and happy as they have been for most of their lives?

 

It's a stupid thought. Why should they be any different from the rest of the human race and escape the experience of dying. It's just, Rodney doesn't feel like he's making much progress with his brainwaves. John is doing better, but neither of them are where there are supposed to be. 

 

Maybe they should be spending more time in seclusion. Rodney pushes in the big door to the main house and finds John in the sitting room with Wyatt and Ara. They all look so perfectly happy. He smiles wistfully and walks over to John, rubbing his thin shoulders. 

 

"Rodney, we wanted you and John to know we have decided on a name." Ara pipes up first, smiling she tells him, "We're going to name him Emmitt, what do you think?" 

 

"Perfect." Rodney grins.

 

"Emmitt Sheppard-McKay," Wyatt adds, "Actually, Emmitt Dex Sheppard-McKay."

 

"I think it sounds quite distinguished." John looks up at Rodney.

 

"And he's especially lucky to have you both as parents." Rodney beams at them.

 

The room goes silent for a moment, no one says what they are thinking, which of course is the fact that Wyatt might soon be losing both his parents.

 

Then Rodney blurts out, "I promise we'll get this meditation licked in the next couple days. And we'll get to be around to see Emmitt be born and take his first steps."

 

Again the room is silent for a moment.

 

"I'm going to hold you to that." Ara says firmly, "So Rodney, have you had any dinner? You just missed Dave but we all just ate."

 

"I'm fine," Rodney assures her, "had some... food-like stuff with Jeanie and the family."

 

"How's she doing with this?" Ara asks compassionately.

 

"Well, she's not happy about it but the yelling has stopped."

 

"Well, that's something." Are offers.

 

Rodney feels a sudden surge of sentiment come over him, "Thank you for taking such good care of my son." he immediately regrets saying it because it makes it sound like he really won't be coming back from this.

 

"Oh." Ara looks touched, "Well, he takes good care of me too. You raised him to be amazing man." With a twinkle in her eye, she adds, for Rodney's benefit, "Not to mention a genius."

 

"You've always known just what to say to him." John laughs.

 

"Ah, uh." Rodney blusters with parental pride and a bit of embarrassment, "I guess I'm going to meditate now." 

 

He leaves them to continue their conversation. The bedroom is dark, glittering with candles. The bed looks so inviting, but he keeps falling asleep when he relaxes there. Instead, he lies down on the carpet with a hertz reader around his forehead. There is no need to get up and check it. All the data is being stored for a later examination. 

 

All he needs to do is think about bright blue skies opening up before him, wide open fields... Nothing to impede his journey... nothing left to be ashamed of... nothing left unknown. 

 

Bu there is one thing in the way. A clinging attachment that comes from his fear of losing John, trying to control this process so they can go together. Rodney knows he need to let go of it. Let go of what will happen. But he can't.

 

The door opens. John. Oh. All he can think about is John, how desperate he is to keep their connection, to keep him from slipping away. But it is the antithesis of what he needs to be doing to 'release his burden'.

 

"I can't stop thinking about you." Rodney frets. "No matter how hard I try, you're the reason for everything."

 

John sits next to him on the ground, "Didn't you once tell me it made no sense to try to hide your ulterior motive for Ascending because the point was to be honest with yourself?"

 

"I may have said that."

 

"Let's try something new." John attaches a hertz reader to his head, "Let's do it together, hold my hand, focus on letting go, but be honest about your intentions." 

 

"Now close your eyes" John tells him as lays down on the ground and slips his hand in Rodney's.

 

"Bright blue skies." Rodney relaxes.

 

"There's no talking." John whispers.

 

Right. Rodney will just think his obsessive thoughts. It could happen, he made it happen before and he was an emotional mess at the time, not all the kind of person who should have been capable... 

 

Ah… A warm peace comes over him as if an exterior force is slowing down his brain. It's pleasant, reminding him that in fact, he is at peace. He is loved and surrounded by family and friends; his heart is more full than he ever thought possible. There is nothing left uncompleted. 

 

There is only his abiding love for John, the love that has always driven him to become a better person, to grow, to laugh, to live... And now he is seeking to stay joined on their path, to Ascend together and explore a whole new world rather than go on alone; not to continue as half of a whole, empty and waiting and hoping to find his lost heart again. 

 

John is here with him and he won't let go. No matter the outcome... Rodney has let go of everything but John. ..... Ah.....

 

And Rodney feels the slow pressure in his brain again, slowing everything down to a drip. Slow visuals and sensations rather than thoughts. So heavy it is like he can't move his limbs or open his eyes. He might be falling asleep.... John......John.......like a mantra......John......John...... 

 

Is he dreaming?..... John come with me......

 

_'I'm here, Mere'_ John's voice is inside his head. 

 

Rodney moves his hand but can't feel John anymore. Is he moving?......John.....

 

_'Mere'_

 

He feels John's presence with him; he is not alone. The pleasant pressure in his mind begins to abate. It gets lighter and lighter. Now he can see the light, nothing but bright light everywhere. 

 

John...... Something touches him -hands across his chest, but it feels like more like John is inside his chest. 

 

_'Rodney'_

 

Suddenly Rodney finds his eyes and they open... Oh my God. He is above the floor. John is glowy and white, his tendrils winding around Rodney, caressing him. 

 

That means... Rodney looks down at his own form in shock. He's one of those–those Ancient things! He can feel John's mind inside his, soothing him the way it used to when they were linked by the stones. 

 

They are feeling the same wonder and surprise that this has worked, both confused by the new kinds of sensations they can feel with their bodies... if you can even call them that. Their bodies are gone. Rodney looks down at the floor beneath them. Just empty piles of clothes remain. 

 

In his mind he hears John's thought, _'Wyatt'._

 

He's right. They need the take solid shapes again; it will be easier for Wyatt to see them that way. 

 

_'How do we do that?'_ Rodney wonders. 

 

_'That's a very good question.'_ John's energy trills around him.

 

Lowering his spirit to the ground, Rodney finds his glowing white shape curling around his fallen garments. He bumps his wedding ring and it begins rolling across the hardwood floor. 

 

Instinctively he reaches for it, suddenly seeing his fist closing around the band. He is aware of his naked form kneeling on the ground. _'John.'_ He can still feel John's mind inside his.

 

As John's glowy shape takes solid human form, Rodney's heart drops through his chest. That face... A face he hasn't seen in so many years. John he looks a young as he did when they first met in Antarctica.

 

_'You look good too, Mere.'_ John says inside Rodney's mind.

 

Rodney looks down at his arms and his chest, Oh my God. He's young again. Rodney puts his ring back on his left hand, where he and John have been wearing them since their legal wedding. 

 

He feels John's warm hands rolling across the skin on his chest and wrap around his waist, pulling him close. John kisses Rodney's neck, and he can feel all of the love and tenderness in the embrace. He knows John can feel his heart as well, the swell of love, the wholeness and relief flooding his body as he thinks, _'It worked'._

 

_'You are a genius...'_ John tightens his grip around Rodney's waist, _'Now, let's get dressed and tell them the good news.'_

 

They smile at each other and slip back into their clothes. No words are necessary, every thought is known between them. John squeezes Rodney's hand in excitement before they open the door to the sitting room. 

 

Ara immediately stands up, gasping with her hand over her mouth. 

 

Wyatt turns around and gapes at them, "Oh my God! It really worked!" He stumbles to his feet, "Pop... Dad... you look so different." 

 

They rush forward to hug them both. Rodney feels so happy that he senses himself almost floating again about to leave his human form. This is going to take some getting used to. He can tell John is having the same difficulty adjusting. But for now all they want is to hold their family again, to reassure them. 

 

After a short time, Ara goes to get the others and before long they're surrounded by the whole clan. Ronon clasps Rodney in one of his classic bear hugs. Even in his 50's Ronan's strength is impressive. 

 

Then Jeanie grabs him, chattering enthusiastically about how she knew this would work. It is some time before the tender embraces and backslaps come to an end and they sit down to answer all the questions about what it is like.

.  
.

After a few weeks in Solaris John and Rodney follow their instincts and let themselves take flight in non-corporeal form. They promise to return in human from in time for Emmitt's birth and stay for many years to come. But for now it is a relief for Rodney to feel his body lifting up. He might have been more afraid to see the planet's surface disappearing so quickly, but John is here, entwined with him. And together they can feel the pulse of the galaxy trembling through them.

 

It is amazing to know everything in the universe all fits together. They can sense the other Ascended beings scattered throughout galaxies. Some in the Milky Way, some in Pegasus and Andromeda, and others places more distant.

 

_'We could go to any one those places'_ John thinks excitedly, _"We can fly there!'_

 

Feeling a little overwhelmed at the vast expanse, Rodney is grateful for John's calming presence. _'Lead the way'._

 

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

 

After a number of months spent exploring and meeting some of the other Ascended beings, John reminds Rodney that is time to head home. Time flows so quickly here, but somehow John knows when it is time to return to Wyatt. 

 

Even with all their adventures traveling, they both agree that nothing could ever compare to the story of how they met and fell in love. Even with all the heartache and loss woven throughout it makes their ultimate triumph, cheating death to stay together, all the sweeter.

 

John winds his spirit around Rodney's glowing center. He aches to be inside of Rodney again and feels Rodney responding to his desire, his form defusing into light mist. Rodney pulls John inside of him, contracting again so John feels the pleasurable pressure sliding through every wave of his being. 

 

They float weightlessly in space, spinning over each other, glowing brighter, expanding and contracting together. Every thrill is compounded by the fact that he can feel Rodney's sexual build up as well as his own. 

 

Oh God. Rodney has gotten so good at this. They both have. In a way, they have come to prefer it to having sex in human form. The stimulation is so all consuming, so direct. All it takes is thinking it, wanting it, and then John can touch whatever part of Rodney's soul he wants to. Every nuance of sensation, every ecstasy that Rodney is capable of feeling, he can manipulate. 

 

John feels Rodney fluttering into him, resting in the shapes that John provides. This time John takes the lead, cradling Rodney and threading his fibers through him. In and out, reminding him of when he would use his cock to penetrate him. 

 

Rodney sighs and quivers for him. 

 

_'I love you'_ John pulses as he feels the excitement building to a frenzy. _'so much.'_

 

_'Oh John... John... JOHN!"_

 

As the moment of climax approaches, they both rush together, into a dense white hot point of light before they explode. Spinning out together into a thousand waves of light, banded together. 

 

Always together. They have no need to sleep the way humans do, but they rest; they float and dream. All tangled around each other and never more whole. 

.  
.

Everyone is overjoyed to see them when they arrive back at Solaris. When Wyatt hugs John, he can sense his relief, the fear he had had that they would never return. 

 

"Oh, Wy..." John squeezes his son as hard as he can. "You’ll never be without us."

 

He feels Wyatt take a deep shaky breath and let go. "I made something while you gone. Well, it's not quite finished, but..."

 

John can already so it in his mind's eye. He knows Rodney sees it too. 

 

Wyatt points to the stone structure in the distance. It is beautiful.

 

"You have your father's gift." Rodney tells their son.

 

"Wait 'til you see it" Wyatt smiles shyly.

 

Gesturing for John and Rodney to follow, Wyatt explains, "It's a kind of crypt, well not a crypt –technically it's a Columbarium. It's a place where the ashes of many people can be stored. 

 

Since neither of you had any ashes... and the plan is that probably none us here will... Well, I wanted to have a kind of memorial, a place to go when I missed you."

 

"Oh, Wy..." Rodney slings his arm around Wyatt while they walk, "That's so sweet. I'm sorry we were gone so long. I promise we're going to stay now." 

 

As they get closer, John runs his hands along the smooth stone surface of the archway leading in. There is an inscription above the entrance. 

 

_And death shall have no dominion._  
_Dead men naked they shall be one_  
_with the man in the wind and the west moon._  
_When their bones are picked clean_  
_and the clean bones gone_  
_they shall have stars at elbow and foot._  
_Though they go mad they shall be sane._  
_Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again._  
_Though lovers be lost love shall not._  
_And death shall have no dominion._

 

"It's the best memorial I've ever seen." John tells Wyatt. "Reminds me of a Gothic chapel if it were more airy and spacious." 

 

He senses Rodney blinking back some tears as he says, "It's beautiful." 

 

"Let me show inside." Wyatt urges.

 

They walk under the archway and into a large chamber with many large colorful tiles. 

 

"See, these are all empty." Wyatt knocks on one of the tiles, "For now, these tiles are just here to... well, make it less gloomy. I'm thinking when one of us Ascends, the space inside can be filled with some personal items and the tile can be engraved... Something with a name and all that."

 

"We love it." Rodney gushes, "It's a great idea."

 

"Do you want to see yours?" Wyatt asks.

 

"Of course." John smiles.

 

They walk to the back of the rectangular building, to the far wall. John blinks at the inscription at the top of the wall:

 

_I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands_  
_and wrote my will across the sky and stars_  
_To earn you freedom, the seven-pillared worthy house,_  
_that your eyes might be shining for me_  
_When we came._

 

"Oh my God." Seeing it like this is making John's throat grow tight with emotion. 

 

"I know they were your favorite poems." Wyatt offers.

 

Underneath the inscription he sees his name side by side with Rodney's. And there are two little recessed areas holding their wedding bands. 

 

Wyatt picks they rings out of the slots, "Didn't want to seal these inside just yet. Not till we're all gone."

 

"Yeah." John's voice comes out a little choked as he re-reads the inscription. 

 

"The seven pillared worthy house..." Rodney sighs, "Wyatt this is..."

 

"Wonderful." John finishes as he hugs his son close.

 

And it is wonderful being back home, being there to see Emmitt take his first steps. And before long he and Rodney have two more grandchildren to get to know as well as others from their extended family.

 

A new age of public space exploration begins as the SGC is declassified. And as Jeanie had hoped, probably in no small part due to her efforts, humans begin to reach for something beyond their own world; petty rivalries and differences begin to disappear in the wake of a new challenge, a sense of shared purpose about human destiny.

 

And then as time slides by, their dear friends begin to join them by using the Ascension machine. Dave is the first, then Daniel and Vala. Later Teyla and Kanan. Over the years Jeanie and Kaleb, Jennifer and Ronon and many Athosians join them. It begins to feel like they are not so outnumbered by the rule-abiding Ancients.

 

By the time Wyatt, Ara, and some of the other children start to follow, off world travel has become commonplace. Since Carson's Wraith enzyme has allowed him to live an extended lifespan, he chose to stay on the Earthly plane for a while, perfecting his work. But eventually Carson joins them as well.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Quoted poems:  
> -Dylan Thomas 'Death Shall have no Dominion'  
> -A stanza from a poem written by T. E. Lawrence. (Lawrence of Arabia)  
> Unknown title, inscription to the autobiography.  
> 


	4. I'll always come back for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
>  _There was a place in time, about 48,000 years ago, where this all began. That place, that paradox from the past, calls them back to save themselves and everything they once lost._

.  
.

 

John and Rodney and the others spend less and less time returning to Solaris to visit as Ascension becomes common knowledge now and they are surrounded by many of their kind wherever they go.

 

A handful of their descendants join an expedition to explore Andromeda and John and Rodney follow to see how things develop. By then, Rodney's wormhole drive has become the standard mode of travel.

 

One of their descendants, Dex Sheppard-McKay, a pilot on an Andromeda expedition, ends up becoming instrumental in the Sekkari interference wars. John and Rodney can't help but see of a little of themselves in him. There is another pilot that Dex has fallen in love with, Wyatt. A man named after John and Rodney's famous son but of no relation. Wanting to see them succeed, they help out a little in some of the worst battles in the Andromeda wars to make sure the two of them survive and the Sekkari are defeated once and for all.

 

Once Andromeda becomes safe, Dex and Wyatt marry and settle there, having children of their own with the Ancient fertility machines that have, by now, become the most common way for humans to reproduce.

 

The descendants of the Sheppard-McKay line follow in many paths, all of them accomplishing great things in their own way. But those who came from Dex and Wyatt are among the most adventurers pioneers in the Andromeda galaxy. Some of them even establish a settlement on a planet that they name Solaris, after the birthplace of Earth Aeronautics. And with time, it becomes one of the most thriving and vital worlds in the galaxy.

.  
.

A long time has passed since John and Rodney were on Earth and when they return to their own Solaris in human form, they find it much changed; a museum now. The structure of the Columbarium is still intact.

 

A brightly colored 3 dimensional photograph has been emblazoned into the side to the stone. It makes John's heart ache a little. He remembers the day the photo was taken. All of them had posed, standing in three rows to fit everyone in. It had been a feat to get the kids to stop laughing and goofing around, but eventually they had managed it.

 

Rodney squeezes his hand, "That was a great day."

 

The two of them look at the dated image. From the picture but it isn't obvious, but John fondly remembers that he and Rodney were holding hands. Dave, Jeanie, and Kaleb stand next to them. Next to Toren are his proud parents, Teyla and Kanan.

 

Toren is standing above Wyatt with his elbows on his shoulders. Little Ara playfully smiling at her buddy Wyatt. Carson is on his tiptoes, trying to seem taller next to Halling. While Jinto has his arm draped over Madison's shoulder. The two of them always had a special bond. It was no surprise when years late, Madison and Jinto developed a romance and got married.

 

In the front row, Jennifer sits on her knees, next to Ronon is who playfully hunched over to conceal his height. He holds his son Tyre on a knee. Vala and Daniel sit next to them, holding their children in their laps.

 

Even though all of them are still alive and well, John is so grateful to Wyatt for making this monument, this little time capsule and window into the past. The place where their extended family began.

 

Somehow beginnings are even sweeter than eternity. Beginnings are fragile and precious things. Only in hindsight do they become so indelible, so pivotal to the course of one's life.

 

The two of them leave Earth again to traverse the through space, to return to their extended and ever growing family of loved ones. They play, laughter spilling out everywhere, light quivering around and as they entertain each other. It's amazing how it is still possible to be tickled when you are a ball of energy.

 

_’Who ever said Ascended couldn't have sense of humor.’_ John laughs.

 

Time becomes immaterial. It flows around them like a quickly moving river. Based on Earth's solar revolution, thousands and thousands of years go by. The next time they visit Earth it has become nothing more than a backwater hamlet itself. Humans have seeded many galaxies and developed the ability to Ascend on their own.

 

John and Rodney's original home world is now just one of many, a drop in the ocean. As for the ranch itself, the structures, the beloved tree house, and even the tree have crumbled to dust. Only some stone ruins remain where the old monument once stood.

 

"Come my love." Rodney turns and kisses John, "There is nothing here for us anymore, but a whole universe awaits us."

 

Happy to be in human from for the moment, John kisses Rodney's delectable lips, "Let's go to back to New Solaris" he suggests, "Let's spend a lifetime making love to each other, the way we used to."

 

And Rodney doesn't need to say anything for John to know his answer. They join in spirit and make the wish a reality. They do it over and over again; and as years drift by in the thousands, they move back and forth between Ascended form and human, living many lives enjoying the sheer pleasure of everyday life and the passion they find in each other.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Somehow this cluster of the Andromeda galaxy has become a main settlement ground for humans in both basic and Ascended form. The planet of New Solaris has become a meaningful place for all of them in their extended family to create new cherished memories together.

 

It's ecology is a unique mix of advanced technologies and rural life. Most of the city dwellings exist above the surface; the residential 'clouds' are unfixed, drifting at will unless set to attach by umbilical cord to a desired location.

 

In a way, their house reminds Rodney of a spaceship from an old Earth movie called Barbarella. It is so open and airy; the entire surface of the structure can become a window or just radiate with glow of the Solarian sun.

 

Lying back on the soft pallet, Rodney uses the neural points in his fingertips to scroll the air; the screen on the ceiling changes. Ah, these stories never get old, and they just keep writing new ones. Reading the words, Rodney laughs out loud.

 

"What's so funny?" John asks reclining back with him. He looks up at the screen, then groans. "Not more of this."

 

Giggling, Rodney rolls onto John's chest, "Always. You know I can't get enough of this stuff. Listen to this one,

 

‘McKay's sinewy muscles lifted Sheppard from the mud where he had fallen. The confidence of his natural masculinity more than compensated for the other man's weakness. Holding Sheppard's quivering frame’, he told him ‘You don't have to be afraid anymore'."

 

"God. Where do you find this?" John winces.

 

"Are you kidding? This stuff is all over Pegasus. I think it started with a single myth, but now everyone pens new stories about the heroes. I mean, it's kind of interesting anthropologically. You gotta figure the stories of the once evil Wraith would trickle down somehow; it's just random luck that they remembered us at all."

 

"Yeah." John rolls his eyes, Well, Ronon is still annoyed that he was forgotten in the sagas."

 

"But he wasn't in Harmony's portrait. So, the historical monuments only contained 3 figures. In the foreground, our champion Dr. Rodney McKay, of course. Behind him, Teyla the Princess warrior with her magical pendant. And finally, providing comic and sexual release for our hero, the character, 'Sheppard the Coward'."

 

"Fortunately," John sighs, "my reputation in this galaxy has fared much better."

 

Waving his hand to another page, Rodney cajoles, "One more, one more. This one's really good.

 

'Though Sheppard's cowardly ways had once again put the mission in jeopardy, McKay gave him the refuge he needed.’ Taking him in his strong arms, he told him, ‘I will use my Ancient knowledge to build you a shield, one that shall always protect you. It will glow over your body with a pink sheen and nothing will ever penetrate it, except me."'

 

"Rodney."

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You wrote this?" John growls into his neck.

 

"Uh-huh. Oh. Oh." Suddenly Rodney is being attacked and flipped onto his back, he can't stop laughing, "-Could only read so much before... I had to write one of my own. It's pink... Ha ha... like the shield that I... Oh. Ha ha. Oh. You remember?"

 

"Oh, I remember, McKay." John pins him tightly against the soft foam of the pallet, "Yeah. I think tonight I will be the one doing the penetrating."

 

"Oh, Sheppard, please." Rodney moans as John takes his mouth in his. Gasping in between kisses, he taunts, "Show me how far you can penetrate."

 

John wraps his body around Rodney's and kisses his teasing smile away, drowning him in passion instead. Lost in the embrace of his beloved, Rodney clenches into his hair.

 

As punishment for his fictional tale, John makes Rodney wait and beg for it. Then John gives him everything he wants, slowly making love to him, penetrating his very soul and holding his spirit as they climax together.

.  
.

 

Many peaceful centuries pass in the 4 galaxies and Rodney has never been more content. But one day he has a strange sensation, as if there is something he is urgent he is supposed to remember. Something teasing at the edges of his memory.

 

He urges John to follow, _'There's something important I have to do.'_

 

_'Where are we going?'_ John wonders as they flash though space.

 

Rodney doesn't know yet; he only feels a pull.

 

John reads his thoughts and sends a pulse of love, _'I've learned to trust you with these things.'_

 

They are somewhere in the Pegasus now... Rodney starts to slow down and sees a strange desert planet under giant red sun. Something is down there. A ghostly image flickering in and out of this reality.

 

The realization hits him. This is Eidolon... and on the surface... Atlantis.

 

As they draw near, the station is immersed in a sandstorm. Rodney sees a figure fighting to walk through the gale.

 

_'One last thing I have to do.'_ He tells John.

 

He feels John's contrasting emotions until he understands, _'I died here.'_

 

Pushing past the Quantum barrier, Rodney makes contact. He rushes in to meld with the failing figure as he collapses in the sand, breathing life back into his limp body. He feels the man in his arms restored to life.

 

Speaking out loud to the John from so long ago, the one that he so nearly lost, Rodney holds the figure upright and propels him toward safety, urging, "Not that much further now."

 

John's ethereal form is by his side now, speaking to his self from the past, "Don't give up. You're going to make to the other side."

 

Rodney warms knowing that John is speaking about more than the distance to the other side of the courtyard. He is talking about something Ronon told him long ago about letting go of his fears, letting himself admit his feelings for Rodney. It must have gotten through, because John did make it to the other side.

 

They both keep the weary figure moving until he reaches the door and collapses into it.

 

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

 

_"I'm sorry," Rodney sounds disheartened by the end of the tale, "I… I wish some of these stories had happier endings... Sheppard?"_

_"Sheppard! Are you still with me?... Sheppard!"_

_Beaten down into the fury and fire of sand around him, John collapses. He can't breathe anymore; all his strength is gone now._

_As he fades away, the mournful thought that he's failed Rodney is the last thread of awareness that John's mind clings to... it lingers, like a wisp in the storm, before he is gone and disappears completely into oblivion._

_Something kicks air back into his lungs._

_Coughing out sand, John wonders how he is alive._

_Is he being lifted? He feels his body pulling up, away from the sand that has drifted over his half buried body._

_Barely aware of his surroundings, John only feels protected and cool, he can breathe again. Blinking through the haze, he sees something... a glowing light._

_"Not that much further now." Rodney's voice urges him._

_But the voice isn't coming from the com. It isn't the hologram, is it? It sounds like Rodney is here, outside with him._

_"Where?..." John is on his feet moving forward with a strength that is not his own._

_Is he hallucinating? He feels himself about to fall and again the cool light lifts him, propelling him forward._

_"Don't give up. You're going to make it to the other side." This time the voice sounds like his own. He's definitely hearing things that aren't there._

_Somehow John glides forward easily the next few yards. In the distance, he finally makes out the shape of a door. As he gets within reach, the vision of light around him begins to dim._

_Just short of his destination, John's sinks to his knees._

_He's too tired, but he's almost there. If he can lift himself up one more time, just make it a little longer..._

_The door opens and John stumbles in. Battered and sandblasted, he falls forward to the ground._

 

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

 

Rodney stares as the ghost of the quantum Atlantis flickers out of existence.

 

_'See,'_ He tells John, _'I did follow you through time, through 48,000 years I've never left you behind.'_

 

_'You came back for me.'_ John swells with emotion.

 

Twisting his spirit through John's ethereal form, Rodney infuses him with the boundless, endless love that he feels.

 

He holds John in a sweet embrace and makes him feel the eternity of his devotion, waiting until he is saturated with a complete knowing of Rodney's heart before he tells him.

 

_'I'll always come back for you.'_  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
